Electronic displays are commonly used in many different applications to enable users to receive or interact with information provided by an electronic device. For example, mobile telephones, laptop computers, tablet computers, automobile control systems, aircraft control systems, exercise equipment, navigational devices, and other types of electronic devices use electronic displays to provide information to a user and sometimes to receive information from the user (e.g., via a touch sensitive display).
Electronic displays are used in various environments and conditions, which may present different challenges when users are viewing information and content on the electronic displays. For example, when a user is viewing an electronic display in a moving vehicle or aircraft, the electronic display may vibrate or move in response to forces such as turbulence or an impact of a bump in a road. Such movement may make it difficult for a user to read text or otherwise interact with the electronic display.